


past was brutal, teach [us] how to care

by sandpapersnowman



Series: SWROS alt ending au (working title: d*sney eat my ass) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hopeful Ending, LIKE STRAIGHT END OF MOVIE SPOILERS, Sibling Love, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, spoilers for the new movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: [spoilers for rise of skywalker endgame!! while this is an au it's diverging directly from canon events]Through the pain, the fear, the paralysis, Kylo takes her hand.Sisterpulses through her body, her being,sister.Brother.
Relationships: NOT REYLO! ITS NOT!, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: SWROS alt ending au (working title: d*sney eat my ass) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	past was brutal, teach [us] how to care

**Author's Note:**

> title bastardized from the faint's [Quench The Flame](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/faint/quenchtheflame.html)
> 
> **THIS IS NOT REYLO** I'M MAD THAT THEY BUILT UP ALL THAT STUFF ABOUT FOUND FAMILY, SOME THINGS ARE STRONGER THAN BLOOD, ETC, AND THEN HAD THEM KISS INSTEAD OF HUG LIKE BROTHER AND SISTER AND THEN HE FUCKIGN D I E D
> 
> so this is. fix-it-ish about they yanked their life force back from palpatine with the power of This Is My Brother/Sister Now, Fuck You, and i want to write more in this general train of thought after my friend sees it too and i can get a little bolder with what i'm posting lmao
> 
> he still uses kylo bc of reasons i'll get into another time

It nearly kills her to take their life back. Palpatine reaches into them both and plies it out with ominous ease, as though he's done it a thousand times before.

Through the pain, the fear, the paralysis, Kylo takes her hand.

_Love. Sister. Stay. Fight. Sister._

_Sister_ pulses through her body, her being, _sister_.

_Brother._

Some things are stronger than blood.

The feedback loop between them grows — it whips mercilessly around them, carving their life back from Palpatine as they stand again, and the rotten old fuck drains to ash before them.

They breathe in sync. The planet shudders with their inhale and _bellows_ with their exhale, and the stadium of hooded robes collapse in the wake of their bond renewed. Stretched, pulled, and snapped back to them like an elastic band, thousand-fold. 

There's still exhaustion between them, but they have enough energy to drag them both to Luke's ship and send a ping to the Resistance to pick them up.

Poe and his small recovery team almost shoot Kylo on sight, but Rey promises it's okay and that she'll explain later, after a very long nap. 

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

They don't have room to get Kylo his own quarters, but they have enough extra blankets and mats to rig up a makeshift sleeping place on Rey's floor. It's comfortable enough, and neither wants to stray too far from the other.

When she sleeps, he stands over her with a lightsaber, tinged a dark, bloody red, and it plunges into her stomach so sharp and hot it's nearly numb.

She wakes up screaming, crying, Finn and Poe rushing into her quarters a moment after and Kylo hovering close behind. His face is streaked with tears, too, forehead and cheeks and neck damp with cold sweat, and he holds her just as tightly as Finn and Poe combined when it's his turn.

People talk, but it's easier to sleep in the same room. Their bond keeps them calm, the reassurance and love of _brother, sister_ flowing through them both as they sleep. Poe thinks it's a bad idea, and Finn seems _very_ concerned, but Rey won't have it any other way.

Kylo keeps his few things into Rey's quarters, lays his thin blanket on his half of her bed, and each has their first peaceful sleep in weeks. Their hands gravitate to each other's; Rey finds that, no matter what, they always wake at the same time, fingertips of one hand connected like they've been glued together. The same hand Kylo took hers in, the same hand he took, the connection echoing the unlikely bond between them.

They don’t know what the Force has in mind for them from here, but they’ll figure that out along the way.

They’re Skywalkers.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also at [sandpapersnowman](sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com) on tumblr! hmu if you also think jj abrams is a coward with bad taste!


End file.
